Ad hoc networks are presently evolving with different quality of service, or QoS, levels, from a low data rate to a high data rate, with latency constraints from real time to relaxed latency. The services can be either packet oriented or connection oriented.
One of the main problems is to ensure interoperability in the management of a fleet of mobile terminals, which are made up of equipment from many manufacturers, in networks developed at various levels and for diverse applications. The manufacturers thus provide standardized interfaces.
Another objective is to reduce the costs of development, production and maintenance while retaining a certain degree of confidentiality over the entire content of the end product.
Architectures exist for civilian world cellular networks, in which the radio links can be reconfigured online. For example, cellular systems can be cited. Unfortunately, these architectures are created for networks with a centralized access point (communications with infrastructures) and do not incorporate the aspect of a network without a central access point, or ad hoc network, relaying, security and self-configuration.
There also exist architectures for private mobile communication networks, or PMRs (Private Mobile Radio communications), incorporating a little security and some aspect of an ad hoc type network, but the ad hoc mode is limited to two terminals.
There also exist preliminary architectures for ad hoc networks, for example for the decentralized wireless communications network known by the abbreviation WiFi. These architectures are however not sufficiently complete to support, for example, mobility of terminals, an adaptive transmission mode, a possibility of being reconfigured, remote supervision, the possibility of incorporating various protocols and algorithms, etc. These architectures are “wired” and not flexible.
For the remote supervision aspect, there exist solutions in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) system for supervising infrastructures and cells and coverage areas, but not terminals or ad hoc networks. The architectures of the prior art which are known to the Applicant do not however solve the following points:                relaying, supporting both point-to-point and broadcast services,        the ad hoc aspect (routing, self-configuration, etc) in flat or non-hierarchized mode (network without the implementation of specialized roles for the organization of resources or routing in the network) as in clusterized and hierarchized mode, and with supervision.Some definitions used for the description will be given below:AHMM is an ad hoc mobility management module,RSN: a radio routing module,RRC: a radio resource management module,L2RTP is a layer or protocol suitable for processing the regenerative relaying at the level of a data packet, at radio level between clusters,MAC: the Medium Access Control layer.        
Hereafter in the description, the words protocol stack and architecture according to the invention are used to refer to the same object.